The present invention relates to a container and case for the storage and transport of a bicycle. More particularly, the invention relates to a container for storage and transport of a bicycle in partial disassembly.
In recent years, the popularization of lightweight bicycles has greatly increased sport and competitive usage of such machines, particularly bicycles especially designed with extremely lightweight frames and other components and intended for long distance riding. Such machines are constructed of lightweight metals or carbon fiber and are precision machined and balanced to provide maximum speed and range with minimum weight. Such machines are commonly provided with derailleur multi-speed mechanisms.
Unfortunately, as the weight of modem bicycles is reduced, and the precision machining features are increased, the bicycle mechanism becomes more fragile and susceptible to damage from abusive handling. Lightweight wheels and rims are susceptible to bending, and derailleur mechanisms are susceptible to misalignment.
Bicycle touring has also become popularized in recent years. One aspect of this sport involves the long distance touring of groups of bicyclists in places remote from their homes. Typically, the bicyclist transports himself and his machine to a remote starting point by auto, train, bus or airplane and engages in the sport of touring in regions remote from the bicyclist's home location. At the completion of such touring events the bicyclist and his machine are transported back to their home location.
In the normal and other usage of a modem lightweight bicycle great care must be taken for the storage and transport of the machine to avoid damage or destruction to the machine. Since machines of such precision have become extremely expensive and difficult to repair, a need has arisen for a container device which can safely store and transport a bicycle, even under the abusive handling conditions typically found in commercial airline service. Such a container must be more than a mere box for enclosing the bicycle, for it must be as compact as possible to conserve space during shipping, and it must protect the components of the bicycle from wear and damage caused when the frame of the bicycle contacts other bicycle components, such as the wheels of the bicycle, during transport.
Various configurations of bicycle cases have been developed. However, one problem that has not been satisfactorily addressed is the storage of the wheels for the bicycle. As can be imagined, the bicycle case should be designed to be as compact as possible while providing enough interior room to pack the bicycle safely and securely. Typically, the wheels of the bicycle are removed for shipment. Various configurations have been used to position the wheels alongside the bicycle to minimize the profile of the bicycle within the box or carrier. However, the rims and spokes of the bicycle often are left in contact with the frame or components of the bicycle, which may damage the bicycle or the wheels if the wheels shift during transport.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a compact, light yet robust, carrier box and wheel transportation system providing for safe and easy shipment of a bicycle, while incorporating features, particularly with respect to storing the wheels, that prevent damage to the frame, wheels and other components of the bicycle during transport of the bicycle. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.